Your Silence Goes Unnoticed
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Among the beautiful flower beds and butterflies Villager needs someone to hold on to. Mega Man x Villager Let's see if anybody can interpret the story.


The two were silent amongst the vast butterflies which fluttered around the open fields. They glanced upon each other, their eyes seemingly blank to all but themselves, and made their own agreement. They were to keep this area a total secret. He had flashed a smile to the Villager as he gingerly held his net. The Villager had returned the smile to Mega Man as he took a few steps forward. There was something about the beauty which made him want to daydream.

Ness would sing at these moments, the Villager had thought to himself. Toon Link would play the Ocarina. Popo and Nana would dance together while Lucas would hum away at a lullaby he had heard once in a dream. Bowser Jr. would probably be the type to play Air Guitar at these moments with Diddy Kong playing bongos. That's what he predicted anyway.

He looked over to Mega Man. He had a butterfly resting upon his finger, an adorable sight. He was smiling gently which made him smile gently. He was always told that Mega Man was a pacifist which was a thing he loved about him. The gentle air which surrounded him made him almost forget what he is. How he fought many villains to protect the world and even fought in various tournaments. That violence might as well be gone.

He shook his head, he didn't really want that though. He just wanted peace, like he did.

He laid upon the flowery fields, his arms outstretched to the sun. He could almost hear the Wii Fit Trainer tell him to 'Salute the Sun!' like she did every morning. He could almost feel the nostalgia of a sunny day in his town, a fishing competition or a game of tag or something else which made the day a bit more unique. He watched as butterflies landed upon Mega Man's helmet. He tried to imagine how his hair looked like without the helmet, all messy and brown. It was like him.

If he could he would sing. If he was allowed to he would sing a melody that Ness had taught him, that his mother had sung to him as a baby. The song he learned before leaving her. He felt his hand rub against the grass, the somewhat itchy but soft feeling. Her voice so soft and soothing, the gases which scent had caused him to lose focus, the screaming and crying he did after fighting constantly with his father.

No, he tried not to think of that. He should lay there instead and remember her melody. The melody of mother, Eight Melodies she called it. Games like the 'Glad Game' would help him focus, only positive thoughts paid off he heard in the distance. He would try to hum but his throat would hurt every time he would. There was swelling, as if struggling, that had told him not to. He wanted to anyway.

He could never say anything around others, he always had that problem. His teachers would get angry for it, the other classmates would tease him about it, his father had hated him for it. His will had drowned every time he had tried to speak and that would only cause more problems. He didn't like that. Talking is bad but not talking is bad too and therefore there was no choice.

He remembered that time he caught his first butterfly. He had wrote a letter to his mother about it and she had told him that she was so proud. He had told her about how beautiful his life here was and how she should live with him. She had said no to every request, he wondered why.

It was if he heard whisperings in the background. He was seeing things. He was hearing things. He is making up things. He ignored those voices, he hated them.

There was a cold grasp on his cheek. His eyes were closed, he didn't know that. When they opened he was facing Mega Man but with a blurred vision. Why can't he see him clearly?

"What's wrong?" he asked. He was hovering over him, a look of concern on his otherwise emotionless face.

I don't know, he wanted to say. The words could never come out. I can't see you! He tried to say. He just stared blankly into Mega Man's pale blue eyes, shuddering and trying to form words. His hands twitched as he tried to grab hold of Mega Man's shoulders, he felt like falling. He couldn't even see.

His mouth had formed shaped but no voice had come out. It was at that moment he felt himself fall. He grabbed onto Mega Man's shoulders.

"Help... me..." he had said. He then brushed his thumb alongside his left eye. He could see now. "What would you like me to do?" he asked.

Like an infant he felt like screaming and crying. Precious butterflies to be caught fluttered above the two as if mocking his helpless character. He wanted somebody to hold on to, to pay attention. For him to be able to scream help and be understood. He laid with his arms wrapped around Mega Man's neck, his legs around his waist. He was desperate, he had nobody. He wanted to run into Mega Man's gracious arms.

He had mouthed something else, something that Mega Man fully understood. He wanted him and craved him, someone like him, that can understand him.

He kissed him.

Though it was slow and soft he could feel the weight the moment carried. His lips which felt as if permanently soft, had touched his own. So simple and loving, like a mother's kiss. He felt comforted. Mega Man had hugged him. His head was right next to Mega Man's. Something came upon him now and whispered to him.

"I'm sorry," raspy and hollow. "I want you..."

Mega Man had gotten up.

"I love you," he said before locking lips with him again.

A sense of pleasure and guilt had hit him hard.

...

**AN: This story has multiple ways of being translated, what do you think really happened? I already have a couple ideas. I tried making the story as vague as possible so you know...**

**Mega Man x Villager is OTP no lie B) Because I was messaging somebody who pointed out that Villager talks in one of my stories. He didn't talk through most of this, not until the very end.**

**BTW, Eight Melodies is a song from the MOTHER series. That song is seriously one of the saddest songs I've ever heard and listening to it (even the remixes in the new game) make me want to cry.**

**Why do you believe he doesn't talk? I wonder what people will say. What's up with that ending though? LOL**


End file.
